


Gue Bukan Humu! 4 : Perjamuan Penuh Kenistaan

by HelloFujoshi (YoshinaVanatala)



Series: Gue Bukan Humu! [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Boys' Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posted Elsewhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/HelloFujoshi
Summary: Hari Manga Fair seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kaito, Gakupo, dan lainnya. Lalu semua bencana mengerikan ini tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> **WARNING** :  Full-lemon di chapter 4! AKHIRNYA /dipenggal/ Shounen-ai, yaoi, homo, dan sejenisnya. Bahasa dialog tidak baku. _Random-title_. Masih sama anehnya dengan seri GBH sebelumnya. Disarankan untuk membaca seri sebelumnya supaya gak bingung. 
> 
> _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_
> 
> **happy reading.**

**Shion Kaito** terus kepikiran mengenai apa yang telah dia lalui selama ini. Ini sudah memasuki satu tahun setelah kejadian konyol yang mengawali hubungan terlarang... gak, hubungan nistanya dengan **Kamui Gakupo** , teman-kelas-sebelah yang bahkan awalnya tidak begitu dia kenal. Tapi gara-gara taruhan gila itu, dia akhirnya kenal—bahkan sampai pacaran! 

Dia mulai berpikir, apakah dia sendiri menikmati hubungan ini. Selama ini dia terus-terusan mengelak dari tuduhan orang yang menganggapnya humu. Ya, dia melakukannya entah apakah karena gengsi, atau karena tuntutan dari judul cerita ini. _Author_ sendiri mulai meragukannya. 

_“Kaito-san!”_

“Hah?” Kaito lagi berbicara dengan **Kagamine Len** , sohib sejawat sehidup sematinya, lewat telepon. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah dan dia harus mendengar Len berteriak di telepon. 

_“Hehee, karena dia lagi kehabisan kuota dan gak ada pulsa, jadi Gakupo-san titip pesan sama aku tadi,”_ ucap Len. _“Aku bilang padanya tentang Manga Fair itu. Dia mau ikut loh!”_

“Hah? Len? Kenapa kau bilang—”

_“Hush, hush...”_ Len memotong ucapan Kaito, seolah dia bisa menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh cowok itu. _“Bukannya kau sudah bilang gak bakal rahasia-rahasiaan lagi sama dia? Jadi yaudah, karena dia tanya juga awalnya. Makanya aku bilang aja kalau aku dan kau mau pergi ke Manga Fair.”_

Kaito pun kehabisan kata-kata.  
_“Aku juga bilang kalau guru les privatmu ikut.”_

“Len, apa kau harus sejujur itu padanya?” Oke, sekarang Kaito bingung apakah dia harus menyesal atau merasa terbantu karena sudah curhat dengan cowok berambut kuning itu beberapa hari silam. 

_“Jelas dong! Ini demi hubungan kalian yang sering berada di ambang kehancuran cuma gara-gara sifatmu yang sok misterius itu!”_ Len sewot. _“Jangan khawatir, aku gak berbicara yang berlebihan kok.”_

“Seharusnya memang begitu!” 

Len terdengar tertawa di seberang sambungan telepon. _“Yaudah, aku cuma mau bilang itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, _bye bye_!” _

Kaito langsung menutup sambungan telepon tanpa merasa harus menjawab salam perpisahan cowok berambut kuning itu. Dia menghela napas, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. “Sepertinya Manga Fair akan terasa amat berat untukku.” 

* * *

.  


.

* * *

###  **Gue Bukan Humu! 4 : Perjamuan Penuh Kenistaan**

* * *

####  **Chapter 1 . Persiapan Dimulai**

* * *

Beberapa bulan dari sekarang adalah hari di mana hubungan terlarang... hubungan nista Kaito dan Gakupo resmi _anniv_ satu tahun. Yang mana itu berarti sekarang mas-mas ganteng kesayangan kita ini sudah kelas 3 dan siap menghadapi ujian nasional. Entah ada angin apa, sesuatu telah membuat Kaito tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan hal itu. 

“—jadi, pada dasarnya, interaksi sosial memiliki makna ????melakukan komunikasi terhadap orang lain dan mendapatkan—“

Berpangku dagu, tatapan Kaito mengarah lurus pada tulisan-tulisan buku yang sedang **Dex Raleighski** , sang guru les privat, bacakan, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang ke udara. Dia tidak fokus. Konsentrasinya sibuk ngalor-ngidul ke sana-kemari. 

“—namun ketika seseorang mendapatkan respon negatif dari lingkungan sekitarnya, maka secara naluriah dia akan berhenti melakukan komunikasi dan cenderung memberikan reaksi yang negatif pula seperti marah atau malah cenderung menutup diri.” Dex mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan akhirnya sadar bahwa dari tadi Kaito sedang melamun. “Kaito.” 

“Uh? Hah, apa?” Cowok berambut biru itu sempat salah tingkah karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan. “M-maaf, Dex-sensei.” 

Sepertinya Kaito sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Dex dengan _sensei_. Dan Dex tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan mengubah panggilannya pada Kaito dari “Shion” menjadi “Kaito”, dengan alasan supaya lebih akrab. Dex malah sempat terpikir mungkin dia akan menyuruh Kaito berhenti memanggilnya _sensei_ dalam waktu dekat. 

Trus untuk apa dari awal Kaito memanggil Dex dengan _sensei_ kalau pada akhirnya dia disuruh jangan memanggilnya begitu lagi? Yah, biarkanlah mereka berkreasi. 

“Ada yang lagi dipikirkan?” tanya Dex. Tangannya membenarkan kerah jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan, sementara kedua mata keemasannya menatap lurus pada Kaito. 

“Err... sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Saya hanya tiba-tiba teringat dengan sesuatu.” 

Dex mengangguk-angguk, kemudian dia memperhatikan ujung-ujung kertas dari buku yang dia pegang. “Menurutku, kau kelihatan kayak kurang tidur. Makanya kau jadi susah fokus.” 

Kaito terdiam beberapa menit. “Biasalah, _gamer_ ,” jawab Kaito sesingkat mungkin. Malam tadi dia sibuk begadang karena ada _event_ yang harus dia tamatkan sesegera mungkin. Makanya dia baru tidur setelah sadar bahwa dia sudah melewatkan waktu 4 jam dari jadwal tidurnya yang biasa berada di kisaran pukul 10 malam. 

“Ohh, main _game_ apa?”  
“Dota.”  
“Dota? _Username_ -mu apa? Siapa tahu kita bisa main dalam satu tim.”  
“Attakaito.”  
“Aku DexAlones. Kau pakai nama apa? Kapan-kapan, mungkin kita bisa turnamen?”  
Kemudian mereka pun terdiam. 

“Oh iya. Tadi katanya kau teringat dengan sesuatu? Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa bantu.” Dex memutuskan untuk menjadi kepo karena jujur saja, dari awal perjumpaan mereka, Dex sudah menganggap Kaito sebagai orang yang menarik. Apa? Kalian mengira Dex itu homo? Entahlah, nanti dia bakal bilang sendiri kok. 

Kaito memperhatikan raut wajah Dex dalam sesaat. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Pasalnya dari tadi, yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya tidak jelas. Kadang dia memikirkan Gakupo, tapi kadang dia juga memikirkan apakah malam ini Len sungguh-sungguh ingin memberinya _rare item_ seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin. 

“... memikirkan pacarmu?” 

Kaito pun tercenung. Sejujurnya Kaito memang merasa bahwa yang Dex maksud _pacar_ itu adalah Gakupo yang dilihatnya beberapa bulan silam. Apakah tidak apa-apa, kalau dia jujur? Kadang Kaito masih takut kalau kekonyolan yang dimilikinya ini akan membuatnya dihina... walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih takut kalau justru semua ini akan membuat dirinya maupun Gakupo akan terluka. 

Heh, sejak kapan dia jadi sangat perhatian dengan cowok sableng itu? 

“Uhm. Yah... begitulah....” Menarik satu napas, Kaito memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “Dex-sensei tahu kalau saya berpacaran dengan... cowok?” 

_Klik._

Suara mekanik pulpen menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi. Oke, Kaito merasa gila karena menanyakannya. Apalagi sepertinya suaranya tadi terdengar nyaring. Ah, sudahlah. Dia terlanjur melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Toh, tidak ada juga orang di sekitar mereka yang menyadari pertanyaan sinting yang Kaito lontarkan tadi selain Dex sendiri. 

Sementara Dex pun tampak bingung. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan, tapi sebenarnya lebih mengarah pada ketakjuban. Mungkin dia tidak menduga keberanian Kaito yang mempertanyakan hal itu. Terlalu berani, malah. Apa mungkin penjelasan yang dia berikan pada cowok itu sebelumnya mengenai dirinya yang mempelajari tentang gay di masa lalu itu sudah menenangkan Kaito? Yang membuat cowok berambut biru itu yakin, bahwa Dex pasti tidak akan meng- _judge_ kelainan yang dia miliki begitu saja? 

Apapun itu, Dex harus segera menjawab supaya Kaito tidak tersinggung. “Tahu dong. Cowok yang ketemu sama aku di jalan waktu itu pacarmu, ‘kan? Setelah kau menemaniku membeli kado.” 

Kaito tidak menjawab. Gelagatnya terang-terangan gelisah, tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang. “Apa... sensei gak jijik?” 

“Buat apa aku jijik?” Reaksi spontan yang Dex lemparkan sama sekali membuat Kaito tersentak. Seolah memang sudah terprogram sedemikian rupa. “Yah, untuk manusia awam lainnya, itu mengejutkan. Terutama untuk cowok normal, mereka memang akan cenderung jijik kalau mengenal kau yang sebenarnya.” 

“Trus kenapa...?” _Terutama untuk cowok normal?_ Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya Dex itu.... 

“Hahaha, setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku gak bisa bilang aku ini normal atau enggak—berhubung aku gak pernah pacaran. Gak pernah kepikiran sampai situ sih,” ucap Dex geli, sepertinya dia paham maksud Kaito. “Yah, kau tahu alasannya. Karena ada yang lagi aku tunggu juga.” 

“Ah, masalah cewek itu ya....” Kaito pun mengerutkan dahi selagi cowok berambut perak itu masih tersenyum seolah itu memang bukan hal aneh untuknya. “Tapi kenapa reaksi sensei tenang banget? Apa sensei pernah ketemu dengan orang sepertiku?” 

“Uhm. Aku dan teman-temanku pernah semacam melakukan survei di beberapa kampus. Kami ketemu banyak sampel, jadi aku gak kaget lagi.” Lalu Dex tertawa lagi. “Tapi gak ada yang sepolos kau.” 

“Sepolos...?”  
“Kau gak perlu tahu takaran polos yang aku maksud seperti apa. Yang pasti harus kau tahu adalah bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk gak mendiskriminasi... eh, ‘keunikan’ yang kau miliki. Santai aja sama aku, anggaplah biasa.” 

Kaito tercenung mendengar penjelasan Dex. Apakah cowok ini benar-benar bisa dia percaya? Selama ini orang yang memang benar-benar mendukung hubungan nistanya dengan Gakupo hanya Len. Tambah satu orang memang sepertinya tidak masalah. 

“Kaito, kau capek? Aku capek sih, jadi mungkin hari ini sampai sini aja dulu,” balas Dex mengalihkan topik. Lalu dia tertawa. Sementara Kaito masih tetap diam. 

Setelah keheningan di antara mereka seakan menghentak kesadaran Kaito, akhirnya cowok manis itu menjawab. “Uhm, oke....” 

“Kaito, kau suka baca _manga _? Datang ke Manga Fair gak?” Tiba-tiba Dex mengubah topik pembicaraan.__

____

“Oh, yang di taman kota itu, ‘kan?” 

Dex mengangguk. Dia jadi ikut tersenyum karena wajah Kaito mulai terlihat berseri-seri. “Aku cuma bisa berangkat di hari pertama sih, soalnya di hari kedua aku ada urusan.” 

“Oh, saya—ehem, datang bawa teman.”  
“Benarkah? Wah, aku datang sendirian loh. Ada yang mau kucari soalnya. Siapa tahu ada.” 

Kaito tidak menjawab. Lalu dia melihat Dex beranjak dari bangku perpustakaan, dan pamit, “Aku pergi dulu ya. Kau gak apa-apa aku tinggal di sini, ‘kan?” 

“Ya, aku gak bakal apa-apa, sensei. Aku bisa jaga diri kok.”  
“Hahaha, oke. Sampai jumpa nanti!” 

Dex pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito setelah berpamitan dengan cowok berambut biru itu. 

Dan ini semua terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya. 

* * *

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi, dan Kaito terkejut mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berdiri di dekat kelas. “Gakupo?” 

“Huh?” Cowok berambut ungu itu menolehkan kepalanya. “Hei, Kaito.” 

“Sudah lama menunggu?” Kaito berjalan menghampiri Gakupo. 

“Gak juga.”  
“Berarti lama?” 

Gakupo memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. “Habis ini kau mau ke mana?” 

“Gak tau mau ke mana. Kau sendiri?” 

“Hmm... ke mana ya?” Gakupo memangkas jarak di antara mereka, sehingga dia sudah tepat berada di samping Kaito. Lalu tangannya merangkul bahu Kaito. “Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan sama kamu.” 

“Bahasanya gak usah gitu-gitu amat dong.” Kaito malu sendiri mendengar Gakupo berucap demikian, tapi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. “Baiklah. Karena aku mulai lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan?” 

“Ah, kalau masalah makanan, aku tahu kita harus ke mana!”  
“Ke mana?” 

Gakupo tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan polos itu. “Yang pasti banyak makanan kesukaanmu di sana. Percayalah kau akan menyukainya.” 

Entah mengapa Kaito berpikir wajahnya menghangat melihat seringai khas di wajah Gakupo. Dia merasa cowok itu jadi terlihat semakin tampan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. “T-terserah kaulah.” 

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Kaito teringat dengan ucapan Len tadi malam. Dia merasa kurang nyaman jika bukan dia sendiri yang mengajak Gakupo. Maka dia pun mengungkit masalah Manga Fair itu, “Gakupo, kau benar-benar mau pergi ke Manga Fair besok?” 

“Karena kau berangkat, jadi aku merasa aku juga harus ikut.” 

“Uhm...” Kaito kehabisan kata-kata. Dan tampaknya Gakupo bisa menangkap kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Kaito. 

Dan dia salah paham. 

“Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku ini terlalu protektif atau bagaimana. A-aku juga penasaran apa sebenarnya Manga Fair itu, dan berhubung kau juga pastinya sering ke acara-acara seperti itu, jadi aku pikir sekalian saja aku ikut denganmu.” 

Kaito pun berkedip beberapa kali. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benaknya mengenai Gakupo yang terlalu protektif atau apapun itu sebutannya. Dia hanya kaget karena jarang-jarang Gakupo menunjukkan ketertarikan pada acara apapun yang berhubungan dengan anime. Biasanya cowok pemain basket itu hanya akan menyerahkan penjagaan Kaito pada Len. 

_“Len, tolong jaga Kaito dari segala macam bentuk... yah, kau tahulah, ‘bahaya’. Aku gak mau dia kenapa-kenapa.”_  
_“Hahaha, sip! Aku paham kok!”_

Kaito hanya bisa _face-palm_ saat dia mendengarkan cerita Len mengenai apa yang biasanya terjadi ketika mereka berdua akan datang ke sebuah festival anime... atau festival Jepang. Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya bagaimana. 

Segera cowok bertampang manis itu tersadar bahwa dia terlalu lama diam. Jadi dia spontan menjawab jujur sambil tertawa pelan, “Oh, ayolah! Aku gak pernah berpikiran gitu kok!” 

“Benarkah?”  
“Iya!” 

Kemurungan yang sempat tampak samar di wajah Gakupo pun tersingkirkan oleh sebuah senyum simpul. “Syukurlah kalau begitu.” 

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Lalu tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Kaito teringat sesuatu. “Oh, Gakupo! Tunggu, aku lupa mengembalikan buku catatan Miki-san!” 

“Besok ajalah. Dia pasti sudah pulang.”  
“Enggak. Dia ikut ekskul kesenian, dan hari ini mereka sedang ada pertemuan.”  
“Kau tahu sekali.” 

Kaito tidak menjawab melainkan berbalik kembali ke sekolah tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Sambil berjalan, dia berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tasnya. Dia pun bertemu dengan orang yang sedang dia cari di koridor utama. Dia segera memanggil cewek berambut merah ceri itu, “Miki-san!” 

“Hah? Oh, Kaito-kun,” sahut **Furukawa Miki** menoleh pada Kaito yang mendekatinya. “Baru aja aku mau mencarimu.” 

“Maaf, aku hampir aja lupa! Untung Miki-san belum pulang!” Kaito memberikan buku catatan pada cewek itu. Dia tersenyum. “Makasih banyak ya!” 

Miki mengangguk singkat. “Oh, iya. Kaito-kun.” 

“Apa?”  
“Kenal Utatane Piko gak?”  
“Cuma pernah dengar namanya. Kenapa?”  
“... uhm, gak apa-apa. Siapa tahu kau kenal.” 

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Miki pun pergi dari tempatnya. Kaito hanya menggaruk belakang kepala. “Itu tadi dia kenapa sih?” 

Kaito pun kembali ke depan gerbang sekolah. Untung saja, Gakupo masih ada di sana. “Kau masih di sini?” 

“Urusan kita belum selesai, dan aku malas kembali ke dalam.”  
“Urusan?!”  
“Bukannya tadi kita mau jalan-jalan?”  
“Oh, iya. Kau mau mentraktirku.”  
“Urusan makanan aja kau ini pasti ingat!” 

“Justru bahaya kalau aku sampai gak ingat makan!” Kaito hanya terkekeh. “Ayo, kita jalan lagi!” 

Lalu mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah rumah makan. Di depan pintunya yang kaca bening, terdapat tanda _tutup_.

“Kayaknya mereka lagi tutup hari ini,” gumam Gakupo. “Padahal ayam bakarnya enak banget loh.” 

“Udah, kita ke kedai ramen aja deh.” 

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah kedai yang Kaito maksud. Bergaya tradisional, mereka berdua merasakan adanya nuansa Jepang yang khas sejak menginjakkan kaki di sini. Kedai sedang ramai, mereka sampai kesulitan mencari meja yang kosong. 

Akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Agak di pojok, tapi tidak mepet dinding. Setelah menyampaikan pesanan mereka pada seorang pelayan, mereka pun mengobrol sembari menunggu makanan datang. 

“Gakupo, kau kenal dengan yang namanya Utatane Piko?”  
“Kenal kok. Kenapa?”  
“Uhm... gak ada apa-apa... tadi Miki-san tanya apa aku kenal dengannya, dan karena aku gak kenal, jadi yah...”  
“Kenapa? Penasaran ya? Dia pernah digosipkan homo loh.”  
“Hah? Kok aku gak pernah dengar?” 

Gakupo menatap Kaito heran. “Kenapa kau bisa gak pernah dengar? Hampir seisi sekolah gempar loh, waktu itu.” 

“Aku sendiri gak tau kenapa bisa gitu,” ucap Kaito. Dia terdiam karena tersadar akan suatu hal. “Gakupo.” 

“Apa?” 

Kaito mulai memelankan suaranya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Gakupo dan mencuri lirik antara sang pacar, dengan seseorang yang duduk di meja yang berada agak jauh dari mereka, tapi tetap dapat terlihat olehnya. “Aku merasa cowok yang ada di sana tuh kayaknya merhatiin kita.” 

Gakupo mengikuti arah tatapan Kaito. Di tengah-tengah ramainya pengunjung, seseorang berambut merah terlihat sedang menikmati makanannya. Tapi matanya sesekali mengarah pada Gakupo dan Kaito. Cowok berambut ungu itu pun mengangkat sebelah alis. 

“Maksudmu yang cewek itu?” 

Kaito memutar mata saat sadar bahwa Gakupo sepertinya salah lihat. Ya, memang ada seorang cewek di sebelah cowok itu, berambut biru _royal_ dan mengenakan topi yang tampak kebesaran untuk kepalanya. “Bukan.” 

“Yang cowok?”  
Kaito mengangguk mantap.  
“Ah, biasa aja kali. Dia, ‘kan, punya mata.” 

“Tapi....” Mendengar jawaban Gakupo yang santai, Kaito melirik kembali pada cowok tersebut. Kali ini cowok itu tidak memandangi mereka lagi, jadi Kaito segera menghela napas, “Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku aja.” 

Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika pesanan mereka telah datang. “Dua porsi ramen _regular_!”

“Makasih!” Kaito menyahuti seruan pelayan itu dengan senyum lebar. Setelah sang pelayan beranjak dari hadapan mereka, Kaito menatap sekilas pada Gakupo. “Harum ya?” 

Gakupo mengangguk singkat. “Kaito, hati-hati kalo makan. Jangan sampai kejadian kayak minggu lalu.” 

Mendengar sang pacar mengungkit masa lalu, Kaito memberengut. “Jangan diingetin lagi dong.” 

Sementara itu, Gakupo tertawa. “Aku cuma gak mau kamu belingsatan kayak waktu itu sampai menumpahkan mangkoknya.” 

“Aku kira gak sepanas itu sih....” 

Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati ramen pesanan masing-masing di tengah keramaian yang entah mengapa ternyata bisa menenangkan mereka. 

* * *

#####  **to be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw. “Gue Bukan Humu! 4” ini merupakan lanjutan dari “Gue Bukan Humu! series” lainnya yang saya _publish_ di FFn.Net. Sila cek profil saya untuk mencari _link_ -nya.)
> 
> Jadi sebenarnya saya cuma nge- _publish_ satu _chapter_ hari ini, karena 3 _chapter_ berikutnya belum selesai saya periksa. Ini cuma sebagai “pengingat” sih, kalo “Gue Bukan Humu! series” ternyata beneran lanjut... saya sendiri kaget juga soalnya :v
> 
> ( _This is because of my kouhai, Akane Risa, keep pushing me to finish this shit. Thanks anyway, sis._ )
> 
> Entah kapan di- _update_ lagi, pokoknya fanfic ini targetnya bakalan tamat sebelum pengumuman SNMPTN, sekitaran tanggal 26 April tahun ini... bukan apa-apa sih, cuma supaya cepetan lepas tanggung-jawab aja. /apa
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
